


A New Kind Of Love

by seireihime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a Mess, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Love Square Reversal, Lukanette, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), adrienette (on Adrien's side), adrigami at first glance, chat and marinette are smitten with each other, ladynoir (on Ladybug's side), reverse crush, reverse love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seireihime/pseuds/seireihime
Summary: Sometimes, we often take what we had for granted.In which, Marinette and Adrien finally realize what they had lost.





	1. Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> decided to do something for all our broken hearts >:3

Marinette descended down the stairs, animatedly chatting with Adrien; plastering fake and forced smiles. Listening to him talk about _ her _—Kagami. It hurt, her heart beating heavily against her chest—in miserable agony. They parted ways with a wave. She walked only to stop and glance over, keenly aware of how close Adrien and Kagami were, truly they were made for each other and the realization hurt. 

Bluebell hues glanced down, before she lifted her chin up. A sad smile tugging at her pretty pink lips, she mused somberly. 

'_This is a goodbye, Adrien. I hope that you and Kagami are happy.' _

Turning around, she heads for Luka—her lungs constricting against her ribcage, unable to _ breathe. _

"Marinette." It is Luka's voice that snaps the girl out of her depressive daze. 

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you, I was lost in thought." She replied swiftly, a bashful smile dancing on her lips. 

"I was just asking if you're doing ok, since you know, the whole Adrien and—"

"_ Yes, _" She stressed, "I'm fine, thank you. Speaking of which, about that tune. Can I hear it?"

"You want to?" Luka asked, fingers gingerly hovering over the strings of his beloved guitar. 

"Mm." 

A soft melody was heard, and Marinette couldn't help but visibly relax, the music washing over her like a blanket of tranquility—immense peace was all that is felt. Marinette's vaguely aware that she had closed her a while ago. Humming along to the tune, she opened eyes and saw beautiful blue that's the sky. A tiny hopeful smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

_'Everything will be fine. /You'll/ be fine.'_

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_ Two months later _

Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting against Hawkmoth's latest akuma, Soul Feaster. Apparently it's a person who fed on the hopeful souls of the successful. Which was really troublesome as they had to be careful with each step for if they messed up, it'd be bad news. So far they managed to assess the situation and with the help of her lucky charm, they were victorious and everything went back to normal; Well, _almost _. As of late, Ladybug has noticed a shift in her and Chat's behavior. For starters, ever since the events of Miracle Queen, her partner hasn't called her _m'lady_ or _bugaboo_—or any other of his nicknames for her, like at all. Normally she wouldn't pay much attention to the slight change, but what caused Ladybug's concern was that she found herself disappointed. Like, what? It doesn't make any sense! After years of constantly stubbornly chiding him, rejecting his advances—she should be happy that Chat finally listened, finally got the memo and now, they would be a much more effective team—their platonic relationship would flourish! But noooo, she out of all people, feels upset and betrayed. It's not like they were an item or anything. Chat was just a blatant flirt who made his love for her obvious, time and time again. 

Another thing, when they met for patrol later that week to access the damage Chloe had done, Chat had announced he started seeing someone, to which of course Ladybug was skeptical. After all, it wasn't the first time he lied about having a girlfriend—don't think she's forgotten about his little stunt he pulled off in attempts to make her jealous—and that caused her to question his motives, which Chat answered, voice firm and serious. 

//

_ "Ladybug, I have some news." _

_"Oh? What is Chaton?"_

_He cringed hard, and this caused the masked heroine to worriedly stare. _

_"Please, don't call me that. I would like it if from now on, you'd just call me by my name. No nicknames. I'd really appreciate it."_

_"Really? You love it when I do though, but if that's what you wish, then you have my word; Chat."_

_Relief poured from his tense shoulders. _

_"Thanks LB, you're the best."_

_"Well, if that's all then—"_

_"I'm seeing someone."_

_Ladybug felt her heart stop, and found herself having difficulty breathing. "Wha—Chat, stop messing around, are you trying to get me jealous again? Because I thought I—"_

_"No, Ladybug. I'm serious this time around. I…met someone as my civilian self. She's really headstrong and beautiful, she's the only girl to ever love me. So we agreed to see each other after the events of Chloe." _

_Ladybug could only stare, eyes wide as her fisted hands rested on her lap. She couldn't believe it. Not only has she lost Adrien but Chat as well? _

_No, this has to be some mistake, a joke—this isn't real. _

_"I see, well then, congratulations Chat." Ladybug found herself standing up too quickly, whirling her yo-yo around. "I…I forgot I had to do something, I'll…I'll see you around kitty." _

_"Ladybug, wait—" _

_She didn't look back, swinging off into the distance as she briefly felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes. _

_//_

So, this brings Marinette to her current dilemma, trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with her. Chat is her best friend! Always has and always will be! This shouldn't bother her as it does, he was never hers to begin with. 

_Liar. _

Her mind supplied, as she recalled all those times Chat proclaimed that his heart would always be hers. That no matter how many times she'd reject him, Chat Noir would always love his Ladybug. That had aged well, now he's in the arms of another girl, happy and free. 

_And it's all your fault. _

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, feeling those confusing feelings overwhelm the poor heroine. 

_'No this has to stop. It's ridiculous, I don't have feelings for my partner! This is just the stress talking, yeah that's it.' _

Satisfied with her answer, Marinette finished tying up her hair in its usual pigtails. Grabbing her backpack, and opening her bag for Tikki, she headed downstairs. Ignoring the self doubt lingering in the back of her mind. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Marinette entered her classroom and walked through the door, heading for her seat as she waved to Alya. 

"Morning girl." The bespectacled teen greeted as Marinette took her seat. 

"Good morning, Alya." The pig tailed female smiled, placing her pink backpack on the desk. 

"Did you see that akuma Ladybug and Chat Noir took down last night? That was insane!" Alya babbled, excitedly letting her hands do the talking. 

Bluebell eyes zeroed in on the pair at the door, tuning out her best friend's voice as the figures of Kagami and Adrien came to view. The pair were holding hands and laughing, leaning their heads against one another. 

_Throb. _

An all too familiar sensation constricting her heart. Though the pain was significantly less, and more like a dull throb, it didn't change the fact that it still hurts. She watched as Adrien kissed his girlfriend goodbye. 

_Crack. _

Marinette dug her nails into the soft fabric of her pink backpack, which didn't go unnoticed by Alya, who had a concerned frown on her face. 

"Oh Marinette…" Alya began, reaching over to rest her hand done against her friend's and gives it a tight squeeze. 

Marinette was keenly aware of the comforting gesture of bestie, though that didn't seem to help the situation at all as tears threatened to spill again. However it was Adrien's voice who snapped the aspiring fashion designer out of her miserable reverie. 

"—Marinette?"

Shaking her head, she turned to Adrien. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked if you were okay, you looked like you were about to cry." 

She softly smiled, "I'm fine, I just remembered something sad is all, thanks Adrien." 

This caused him to frown, "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. " 

"Of course, what are friends for after all?" Was her reply.

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

. 

These past few months were hard for Marinette, the heartbreak of letting Adrien was still fresh in her heart, but it subdued as the days and weeks passed by. Marinette was happy to say, that she finally had the normalcy around the model after all these months. Her friendship with Adrien only strengthen as she got over her silly crush and saw him for who he actually was, not someone perfect but a boy with flaws. Marinette no longer held the boy on a pedestal, no, she knocked him down a few pegs and meshed him with everyone else—after, he was only human. She remembers how much tears were spilled once Adrien announced his relationship with Kagami. Sure, she had finally decided to let him go, but boy was it pure and unadulterated agony. Alya and the girls had come over to her house later that day, cheering her up with silly movies. She wasn't the only one upset, Lila and Chloe were pretty mad too—no, they were seething. Chloe was the first to snag the poor boy and complain, protesting against their newly found relationship and surprisingly, Adrien had lectured the spoiled blonde that day, still upset with the girl's actions and tired of her attitude. 

And Lila could only smugly watch as the young Bourgeoise falter and pull back immediately. Needless to say, Marinette's heart reached out for the poor girl—after all, it wasn't her fault, it was Ladybug's—no one but herself. If only she listened to Chloe, of only if she had chosen the Bee Miraculous and let the blonde help then none of that would've happened. But no, out of petty jealousy and one last futile attempt to separate them; to have Adrien to herself, she chose the dragon miraculous instead. Not only did that push them together, Marinette finally decided to let _ him _ go. It was an utter disaster. She truly was happy for them, she really was. She saw how perfect they we're together, how well they balanced each other off.

Marinette yawned, writing down some notes as her thoughts wandered off to the past. 

_'No point in mulling over what happened.' _

The girl mused to herself tiredly. As she continued to do her work, the noise of explosions and screams outside her classroom sent the room into panic. Madame Bustier ushered the class to all gather up, and in amidst the chaos, no one noticed Marinette and Adrien slip out. Scurrying into the bathroom, she opened her bag and turned to Tikki, "Time to transform! Tikki, Spots On!" 

In a flash of pink, Ladybug took the place of Marinette as she emerged out from the bathroom, noting that Chat was already fighting the akuma. 

"What's the situation Chat?" Ladybug asked as she landed next to her partner. 

"This akuma seems to attack one's personal conflict by a few words. I'd watch out if I were you, they're a doozy. I almost fell for his tricks."

Ladybug frowned that wasn't good, as if she wasn't overwhelmed enough. The masked heroine knew she'd break if he so much managed to sneak in a few jabs. 

"Ladybug, I am Insecurity! I will find your fears and expose like the fake you are!" 

"I don't think you will. Not if I have anything to say." 

Ladybug and Chat Noir lead the akuma away from the school, and on top of the roofs as it chased the duo. They stopped once she deemed them far enough and the pair engaged in battle. The spotted heroine was so busy fighting the akuma's physical attacks that she didn't notice the small flash of light as it connected with her body. Letting out a yelp she fell back, tripping over the edge of the roof and falling onto the ground. She didn't hear Chat scream out her name as he fought off the akuma. The first thing she heard, were voices, all whispering and echoing within the depths of her mind. 

_Failure_

_You're no hero! _

_You're nothing! _

_A mistake! _

They echoed, and Marinette shook her head, gritting her teeth together. 

"No, you're wrong, that's not true!"

_Oh but it is! After all, if it weren't for you, Master Fu wouldn't have gotten captured, let alone lost his memories. Maybe if you bothered to think, and chose wisely instead of letting envy guide your actions, the events of Miracle Queen would've never happened! _ _It cost you everything! If you were a better hero then Fu would still be here, Hawkmoth wouldn't have been exposed to the identities of the other miraculous holders. You jeopardized everything! You're the worst Ladybug in history._

_The hero of luck? Hah! Don't make me laugh, more like the hero of misfortune! _

Ladybug clutched her head tighter, screwing her eyes shut. 

"No, you're wrong…you're wrong!" She cried. 

_Am I really?? _

And in a whirlpool of images, her memories and pent up frustrations overwhelmed the poor girl. The sudden weight of her new found responsibilities and the burden of the her miraculous all crashed down on her. A broken sob escaped her lips, the dam broke as tears slipped down her pale cheeks. The voice it was right! She failed! Marinette messed everything up! Because of her, she's all alone! No one to talk to about her duties as the new Guardian of the miracle box or her double life. Unable to be her true self, putting up a tiring facade. 

"It's just not fair! Why me! Why?! Why did I have to be Ladybug!" She raged to no one in particular but deep down, Marinette knew she's putting the blame to Tikki and Master Fu.

If only she had given up her miraculous to Alya! This wouldn't be happening if she did! She wouldn't have to constantly balance her everyday life with her heroic duties. She'd finally be what was robbed from her at the mere age of 12, a normal girl with a normal life. Marinette wouldn't be constantly lying to her friends, her family! There would be no secrets! She resented these damned earrings, it's because of the stupid miraculous that her life has gone haywire. In blind anger, gloved hands went to her earrings, hoping to rip them off—not giving a damn if they found out her secret identity—and just pass on her miraculous to someone else. 

However another gloved hand stopped her, furious she turned to snap at the intruder only to stop and catch the sight of a pair of concerned green eyes. 

"Ladybug? Are you okay?" 

She opened her mouth only to be interrupted as Chat grabbed ahold of her bridal style and jumped away—escaping the akuma who had been merely distracted so that Chat would go and console clearly distressed Ladybug. Deeming that they were far enough, he put her down. 

"Ladybug, are you—" 

Before he could even muster another word, spandex covered arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"No, I'm not alright! Everything is a disaster! Chat, I can't—I can't keep this up! I'm tired, tired of putting on a facade! I'm tired of unable to be who I truly am! I can't deal with this burden! I'm just so tired! I don't want to be Ladybug or the Guardian anymore!"

Marinette choked on a sob, tears blurring her vision as she buried her face into his shoulders, clinging onto him like her life dependent on it and cried her heart out. All Chat Noir could do was hold her, resting his head against hers, rubbing soothing circles behind her back—this reminded her of their shared hug under the river. His heart ached for his first friend, his best friend, his partner. She's usually so strong and composed, it's hard to believe she's been under all this stress. But that's because this is Ladybug, she doesn't have time to talk about feelings, she has a job to do. A hero can't show weakness and it hurt that she doesn't want to be Ladybug either. Chat softly shushed her, continuing to comfort her. 

"That's it, let it all out. You don't have to be alone anymore Ladybug. Granted, I can only do much as a superhero and a friend, but whenever you feel like this, don't be afraid to let me know. I'll listen to your every word. We're partners LB, you and me against the world, remember?" Chat cooed, reassuring his friend. 

Carefully he pulled back, and placed a hand on her cheek as Ladybug gazed up at partner, leaning into his touch. "Sure, things now seem really bad and hopeless, but you're Ladybug. You always know what to do. You just need time is all; you'll figure it out, like you always do. I believe in you. Just take easy steps, don't rush into things now. You're aren't the Miraculous Ladybug for nothing."

The masked hero could only stare, bluebell hues widening. And suddenly something in her shifted. 

'_No.’ _

Her heart erratically thumping against her ribcage; her cheeks turning a bright red. 

_‘There's no way…’_

Everything had become so _ clear_. And Ladybug, she...she found herself soaking up his appearance. His strong yet gentle jawline, mischievous but kind eyes, green as emeralds, his tousled locks of gold, the way his tan-colored lips formed into a gentle and comforting smile that made her feel _ better—safer_. Every little detail had been memorized, stored away deep in her mind. 

“R...Right.” She stammered, unable to let go, too caught up in the moment.

Finally fully pulling away, Chat took out his baton and gave it a twirl. “We better head off, don't worry LB. If you still need to talk, we can always do this after we defeat the akuma. Now let's go!” 

Sending a playfully smirk her way—that made her heart race—he stuck out his tongue as he bounded away with graceful leaps. Sinking to her knees, unable to find her send of balance, Ladybug fell to the floor; face red as she cupped her cheeks in scary realization.

_‘I'm in love with Chat Noir!’_

Letting out a squeal, she shook her head. At that very moment, all lingering and fleeting feelings she had for Adrien have unexpectedly disappeared, too overwhelmed by the new found affection for her partner in crime. Just how was she supposed to confront him now?! This was not good, but first things first, she had a job to do. Pulling out her spotted yo-yo, she quickly took off—cheeks still flushed. Upon arriving at the scene, she saw Chat fighting the akuma one on one. Dread filled her body as she noticed him struggle.

_‘I have to help my kitty!’ _

Hastily, Ladybug flung her yo-yo, bonking Insecurity a little too harshly. Said akuma zoned its attention on her and let out a snarl. And the spandex wearing female couldn't help but returning the gestur in a seething huff. 

‘_Serves you right for bullying my chaton!’ _

A lucky charm and cataclysm later, they had defeated the akuma. Capturing the little corrupt butterfly in her yo-yo, she cleansed it and with a shout of _ Miraculous Ladybug_! The little groups of ladybugs swept over the city, fixing all the damage the akuma had caused. The pair fist bumped, with soft smiles.

“_Pound it!” _

“Well this cat’s gotta go. Until next time, Miss Ladybug.” Chat dismissed himself with bow.

Ladybug could only stare in a blissful daze as he disappeared into the distance, hands over her chest. “Until then, mon minou.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette had changed back as soon as her feet touched the floor of the girl's bathroom. Hastily exiting the stall as she fixed her hair. She couldn't help but feel on cloud nine as she happily accepted her new found affection for Chat, though she faltered a bit as she remembered something.

_‘I forgot, he has a girlfriend.’ _

Her chirper mood had dampened as Marinette trudge up the stairs and walked through the door of her classroom. 

_‘It's just a little set back, is all Marinette.’ _She assured herself as the girl took her seat, eyes gleaming determinedly. _ ‘It's time I return the favor, to wait and love Chat from the sidelines. If he was able to do for years, I can too. I'll just wait for my minou.’ _

Too caught up in her own train of thought, she failed to notice a pair of green eyes on her. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien sighed, rumbling through his locker, frustrated. He's never seen Marinette so sad before, what had caused her such grief? He really wanted to help, he wanted to see her smile again. As he gathered his things, he headed out, frowning as he noticed the rain. 

_‘Great of all days to forget my umbrella.’ _

Marinette descended down the stairs, clutching Adrien’s umbrella in her hand. It was time to finally let go of the blonde model. Determined, she marched over there. Adrien oblivious to his surroundings huffed. 

“Looks like this time around, you're the one without the umbrella.”

Whirling around, he turned to see the girl who had been prominent in his thoughts. Soft laughter escaping his lips.

“It seems so.” 

Marinette chuckled as she neared him, placing the umbrella over his head. 

“Looks like it's my turn to return the favor, thanks Adrien.” She began, before descending the stairs as she turned to him, “I'm really glad to have met you. ” 

Adrien stared—eyes wide as Marinette’s kindness washed over him like a raging tidal wave. Getting lost in those beautiful pools of bluebell. _ ‘Have they always been so pretty and blue?’ _

In that exact moment, a quick thunderclap echoed as he reached for the handle of the umbrella, he quickly withdrew as he felt static hit his skin before regaining the confidence and grabbing it. As soon as it came to his possession, the umbrella closed in on him which caused her to laugh—her giggling chiming like bells. Opening it up, he nervously joined in, shyly chuckling alongside her. 

“Take care and see you tomorrow, silly.” 

Descending down the stairs, she failed to notice the fierce blush spreading across Adrien's cheeks. Dropping his book bag as he sloppily waved goodbye. 

"See…you…tomo…tomorrow." Adrien stammered, confused he turned to Plagg, "Why did I stammer?"

"Gee, I wonder why." His kwami rolled his eyes, a mischievous smile on his face, "It seems the tables have turned." 

Puzzled by his the surge of these new feelings, and his kwami's cryptic answer, Adrien could only stare as Marinette's figure disappeared in the rain. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Marinette dried her hair as she walked through her room. Noting the empty spaces in her wall, she frowned. The girl walked over to her computer and searched Chat Noir images. Satisfied with her findings, she printed out all four and plastered them across her walls, humming happily—unaware if Tikki's bemused and curious gaze. Next she swerved over to her desktop with the help of her chair. She clicked on the Ladyblog, and dug deep for the _ LadyNoir _ kiss. Happily having found it, and taking a few other pictures of Chat, she edited them all into a small collage. Humming softly, she set the picture to be her home screen. Grinning, she could only dreamily stared at, following the heart swirls that glazed over many of Chat's faces, as the kiss was placed in the center as the Chats surrounded it—this time around, it was dark red instead of a pink. And for once in her life, Marinette couldn't help but let herself dooze off, coming up with all sorts of wonderful scenarios as both Ladybug and herself. 


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to experience this from Adrien's perceptive, mostly. Just one part focuses on Marinette and Alya haha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, sorry for the hold up. I got sidetracked but since my ideas are pouring out like tears, I think I'll be working on Chapter 3 as I publish this chapter. But I thank those whom stuck by me and any questions or curious, feel free to follow me on my Tumblr: seirei-hime!

Marinette took a moment to take a breather, frowning as she woke up. The high of her newfound feelings for the boy in clad leather finally wore down. She had forgotten all about the events of Chat Blanc; but could you, really blame her? She had been so happy, so sure, so confident. Ladybug shouldn't love Chat—she really should not—she shouldn't and wouldn't. Glancing up at the newly placed posters of her partner, she felt her heartbeat increase, excitedly—Marinette _soared_ and didn't want to ever come down.

_'No, I can't think that way. What's done is done, besides that only happened because of the stupid decision of pursuing a relationship with my partner. The cost?; My secret identity exposed and the end of the world. '_

Marinette mused sourly, running petite nimble fingers through her bangs, gazing up at the trapdoor the balcony. This isn't time for sulking, it's time she got ready for school—a long day awaits.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Agreste Mansion**

Adrien yawned, eyes slowly prying open as he awoke. Yesterday's events unfolding in his mind like a string of yarn. A frustrated groan escaped his lips, the palms of his hands harshly pressing themselves against his closed eyelids. This wasn't going as planned—Adrien wasn't suppose to suddenly fall for Marinette! It's preposterous! Adrien made his decision when he agreed to go out with _her_. Yes, it had been Kagami who asked him to be her boyfriend (because Adrien's too much of a coward to make the first move) and the blonde accepted almost immediately.

Tiredly, Adrien escaped the comfort of his covers and walked over to the restroom; a sassy Plagg trailing behind him as the little god of destruction ate his wheel of camembert. Begrudgingly, Adrien leaned against the sink, hands gripping the ceramic surface harshly, knuckles turning an eerie white as he pressed his face against the mirror; eyes closed once more.

"Just look at me, I'm pathetic." Those words slipped his mouth before Adrien's mind could even register.

And truly, he was—no, he is; dating Kagami, Adrien hoped that he'd get over Ladybug, and finally move on with life; he certainly wasn't going to keep pursuing someone whom made it blatantly obvious in no way, Ladybug was remotely interested in Chat Noir. He deserved better, Chat derserved _better_. Besides, she treated him like a joke; that his love wasn't real and it was a measly celebrity crush—it wasn't! It wasn't. It was real; raw, pure, undying even. And when Adrien finally managed to accept things were fine as they were, when Chat finally let Ladybug go; in favor of their friendship instead, he felt relieved beyond compare.

Sure, it was painful—it…hurt every minute—but Adrien, he's coping, he's coming to terms that his desire for Ladybug's love; her affection, her undivided attention would never be for Chat or Adrien—instead, it's for _him_ (that _boy_ who managed so easily to win Ladybug's heart and soul) How this mysterious guy effortlessly won her over is beyond him, it didn't make any sense. He as Chat done more for Ladybug than the other boy! Adrien's risked his life, devoted himself to her and only her; refusing anyone else, all for her, all for the childish hope that Ladybug would reciprocate his feelings —that she'd too love him in turn.

_Stupid._

His brain supplied as Adrien lazily brushed his teeth. Green hues shifting over to spot a silent hovering Plagg who watched him curiously.

_Weird._

Adrien frowned, though paid no attention to it, he's got to get ready. As he finished his duties in the bathroom, he changed from his pajamas into his usual attire. Slipping on his open collared shirt, his thoughts continued to wander. The memories of yesterday flooding his mind like a tidal wave. Adrien didn't understand what had changed? Before yesterday, Marinette was his friend; his very good friend, their everyday Ladybug. The model admired her greatly, her sense of justice and compassion was unrivaled—though, with the exception of Ladybug of course—not only that, but her selflessness and kindness to everyone, it was beautiful. It was something so rare nowadays.

As Adrien slipped on his jeans, the boy couldn't help remark her beauty too, in no way Marinette's unattractive, quite the contrary, she's very, very pretty and he's painfully aware of it.Though, Adrien knew that his unwavering loyalty to the spotted heroine clouded his senses, refusing anyone worming their way into his heart. In a way, Adrien knew he felt Marinette was more than just friendship, but his stubbornness refused to admit it. Refused to even acknowledge that he's falling love with someone else; someone who wasn't his lady, his partner, his best friend. And there were multiple instances where his feelings for her were brought into question.

_You really like her huh?_

_Marinette? Of course, she's a very good friend._

_Your suppose to be in love with Ladybug, but now you ditch Kagami to be with Marinette?!_

_Me? Going after Marinette…? No…she's...just a friend._

_It couldn't possibly be written by Marinette, she can't possibly be in love with me…Besides she has Luka._

Adrien groaned, slamming his head against the wall. _No, _he shouldn't be thinking this way. He has Kagami—his wonderful, amazing, beautiful girlfriend. Adrien shouldn't be thinking this way, it's bad, really, really bad. Ruffling his hair, the blonde grabbed his book bag as Plagg phased through. A displeased grimace on his boyish countenance.

"It's nothing, I just got caught up in the moment, the romantic atmosphere." Adrien assured himself—who was he trying to convince? Really, pathetic. Sighing, the blonde model climbed into the limo, bidding Gorilla a quiet good morning to which the bulkier man returned it, grunting.

Uneventfully, Adrien gazed out the window, watching the serenity of Paris. The citizens going about their days; many going to work and school. He could only imagine how they all experience happier and uncomplicated lives. No estranged father, no messy love life or fake friends (Lila)—none of that. The car screeched to a halt as Collége Françoise Dupont came into view. He exited the car, watching students poured in from all directions.

He could spot Nino and Alya near the entrance, in the middle, the pair huddled over the boy’s phone; seeming to be listening to Nino’s latest jams. A few feet to their right, Adrien could see Kagami—his girlfriend, patiently waiting for him as she busied herself with her phone. His heart lurched as the air left his lungs—the (guilt) is too much; it _hurts_.

Slowly Adrien approaches the pretty bluenette (it intensifies, becomingtoo overwhelming; Adrien’s suffocating, unable to _breathe_.) Kagami looks up as soon as she caught sight of perfectly combed light honey colored hair. And she beams; lighting up like a kid on Christmas. Kagami’s just so happy to him and that's like an excruciating punch to the gut, a wake up call. His girlfriend, she _loves_ him; Adrien can see it in her eyes, how they twinkle happily, as if he's hung the moon. It bitterly reminds him of how Chat used to look at Ladybug. So in a sense, the blonde knew what she's feeling right now.

“Good morning, Adrien.” Kagami greeted, meeting him halfway as she leaned in, standing on her tippy toes and planted a loving kiss on his lips; all too aware of the softness of her own. How they perfectly molded into his. And he let out a sigh as he leaned into their kiss. This is how it's supposed to be, him and Kagami; no Ladybug and Chat Noir or Adrien and Marine—_stop_, he told himself. Pulling back, Adrien leaned his forehead against hers, inwardly smiling.

“Good morning to you too gorgeous.”

A giggle followed, petite hands resting on his chest.

_‘Such a beautiful sound, like the chiming of bells.’_

And suddenly, Kagami’s giggling wasn't hers anymore—no, it rang a different tune; a much more lighter, _lovelier _tone; voice lathered in honey. Frowning, his furrowed his brows in mild confusion, eyes tightly shut.

_'Wait a minute, he recognized it almost immediately. After all, he's only heard it a few handful of times. However one memory stood prominent above the others. And happened only yesterday. Under an umbrella and in the rain; Marinette’s.’_

His eyes flew open, and suddenly it wasn't Kagami that stood in his arms, but rather another; someone he's too painfully familiar with. Midnight blue hair tied up into her two signature pigtails by two small red scrunchies. Pools of bluebell sparkled under the morning sun; so big and bright, unbelievably breathtaking. Light freckles sprawled amongst her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose. She sported her usual outfit, a dark gray blazer over an white tee that had cherry blossoms right beneath the black trimmed collar and rolled up pink jeans, accompanied by some pink ballet flats.

Startled, he pulled back and blinked—in a flash, the image of his classmate faded and revealed a concerned looking Kagami Tsurugi.

“Adrien, are you alright?” She asked softly, hand resting on bicep; luckily his time as Chat Noir gave him some muscles and subconsciously, he felt Kagami give it an appreciative squeeze. Which of course, he flushed pink before offering a smile; it wasn't quite reaching his eyes, it’s his model smile. “Yeah, I'm okay.”

Kagami seemed to buy it though, and let out a relieved sigh. His hands reached hers, and grabbed it, soothing running his thumb over her delicate skin. It seemed the young teen appreciated the gesture and went to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Let me walk you to class then?” Kagami spoke with a reserved genuine grin.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Marinette sat in class, waiting for Alya; as per usual, she came early. It had become a habit ever since Marinette learned Adrien’s relationship with Kagami, it helped her avoid the pair meeting up outside the school every morning. She had learned it the hard way, but that's all in the past. A content smile on her face as the memories that were once painful, didn't hurt as they did prior to the acknowledgment of her feelings.

Marinette felt like she could finally be able to interact with the cute couple. (She came to the conclusion once the fogginess of her heartbreak and jealousy cleared.) As on cue, the pair appeared at the door, doing their usual goodbyes and couldn't help but notice something off. Don't get her wrong, she didn't stalk them or anything! Marinette did some observations on Adrien and Kagami, and noted that the young Agreste would always lean in, _eager_ whenever his girlfriend initiated the kiss.

He's always, always happy to give or receive affection. This time though? Adrien seemed hesitant; _unsure_—he was fidgeting, something so unlike him. Which caused her to frown, worried.

_‘Are they ok? Is he okay? ’_

Marinette mused as she watched Kagami kiss him; unaware of his discomfort. Raising a brow, she watched as Adrien stiffened, eyes opened wide.

_‘Now that's really strange. He's usually all for it, what changed? ‘_

However before she could dwell on it, her eyes caught Alya's figure walking in, concern written all over her features. She knew that look, to reassure her best friend, a smile graced her features; and Alya, stumbled clearly not expecting such a thing from her. Hurriedly, the redhead sat next to her.

“Girl, you are seriously freaking me out. One minute you're all mopey, the next you're smiling as if nothing is wrong. Are you okay?”

Marinette expected this, so she kept her grin. “Well let's just say, I learned a thing or two.”

Alya’s eyes narrowed, not appreciating how cryptic her best friend is being. She is going to get answers. “Girl, spill.”

The pigtailed teen groaned, shaking her head. Knowing that the lady blogger wouldn't leave her alone until she got her answers; if there were a word to describe Alya, it be stubborn. “Fine, I took some time for myself and realized something.”

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes before opening them again; face serious. “I'm in love with Chat Noir.”

“WHAT?!” The reporter shrieked, clearly not expecting such a ridiculous thing. Cringing, Marinette acted and shushed the other before she could even cause a scene. That's the last thing she needed right now.

“It's just, I realized how amazing his is you know? He may be a shameless flirt, but he means well. I've seen him Alya, behind the scene where he helps out those in need, akuma victims or not. How he's always been at Ladybug’s side, always cheering her up; being there for her. It's…he's simply wonderful.” Marinette finished, cupping her face; a lovestruck expression on her face. "Once, he cheered me up by taking me to this lovely candlelit picnic on the roof and under the stars, granted it was for Ladybug, but to see his kind side, his vulnerability—I became hooked. It was so raw, so human. His eyes twinkling sadly under the starlight."

Cue an _dreamy_ sigh.

This was something Alya is too familiar with. It's the same behavior she'd exhibited whenever she spoke about Adrien. Here and now, the young bespectacled reporter knew it was the real deal. She knew her bestie had finally let Adrien go and moved on, and for that, Alya is immensely grateful. Internally, she thanked Chat Noir for helping Marinette let go, even though she knew it wouldn't lead to anything and she'd set up for another heartache. Alya was thankful, at least she wouldn't have to deal with seeing a depressed Marinette everyday. Life twinkled in those bluebell hues, something she hadn't seen in a while now.

“You're really are unbelievable, you know that ‘nette?”

Said girl turned around, sticking out her tongue and blowing raspberries. “You're just jealous that my future husband is gonna be the savior of Paris, who also happens to look good in leather.”

Alya chuckled, rolling her eyes; snorting, “Sure, am.”

If her newfound infatuation with Chat Noir meant dealing with endless banter to no end, then Alya can say, she didn't mind. If it meant to keep a smile on her face.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Adrien had awkwardly waved goodbye to his girlfriend—if he could call her that. He couldn't quite be himself around her, all he could see was her. Everywhere he looked, all Adrien saw was Marinette. She had flooded his senses and it drove him mad. He really needs to get a hold of himself. Shaking his head, Adrien turned, preparing to enter only to stop as he saw the girl that had plagued his mind all morning. She was giggling, whispering; cheeks cherry red as he watched Alya smirk and elbow the other playfully—curious, he walked over to his seat; trying to be discreet about it. Taking his usual place up front, his ears perked up, unable to help themselves and eavesdrop.

“—you gonna ask him out?”

"Wha—I..."

Upon hearing those words, Adrien's mood suddenly plummeted; the heaviness in that simmered in his chest hit full blast. And his mind automatically latched onto a name—Luka. Of course that's whom the pair are talking. For some reason the thought of Luka and Marinette dating didn't sit too well with his stomach and deep within his subconscious and heart, Adrien felt the claws of something familiar; the green eyed monster. But why? He didn't like Marinette that way—or so he told himself. Besides, he had no right. This was all his head, that's all it was. Adrien's just overthinking; reading too much into what happened. An exchange of an umbrella between friends. Sighing, the blonde ran a hand through the neatly combed curls of his bangs. As be prepared for class, he debated whether or not to greet the girls good morning. Adrien wasn't quite sure why he's having this useless argument, but his heart surprisingly being stubborn about it; how strange. Taking a deep breath, he whipped his head around, facing the two females—eyes closed before opening them.

"Good—"

However Adrien was unable to finish his sentence because Marinette was absolutely glowing; the morning sun had drizzled over her, making her usual features pop out more than he's used too. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue Adrien's ever seen; her pretty pink lips morphed into a small 'o' shape as she politely waited for him to finish. Absentmindedly, he took note of her light freckles sprawled across her face; from her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose and onto the other side. Her eyebrows quirked up a bit. And suddenly, Adrien Agreste forgot to breathe. Never once in the time of knowing her did she ever appear so stunning as she did now. His heart increased its rhythm in his ribcage; thump thump thump. His cheeks unexpectedly felt hot and it took him a moment to realize he was blushing. Face flushed as he weakly offered a smile.

"G-Good morning Mari-Marinette."

_Oh god, why is he stuttering?! Ohfuckjustendhisgoddamnmisery._

Marinette kindly smiled, giggling a bit, "Good morning Adrien!"

He realized that her smile did funny things to his heart. His blush only deepened as Adrien spun around so fast, he experienced a small burst of dizziness. Rubbing the inside of his palms against his eyelids, he couldn't a broken laugh escape his lips.

_' I'm fucking in love with Marinette Dupain Cheng. '_

Oh he's so royally fucked. Unbeknownst to the young teen, Adrien failed to notice Alya's gaze on him, eyes wide as she too came up with the same conclusion as her pretty boy classmate.

_'What the fuck—?!'_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As classes ended for the day, Adrien packed up his things as he bid Nino goodbye as the DJ left with his girlfriend. Marinette had left earlier, much to his immense relief. Adrien wasn't sure he'd be to keep himself together, especially with this new discovery.

_ 'I can't believe I'm in love with Marinette.'_

Frowning as he aggressively put his things away, Adrien tried to make sense of things. Just yesterday, he saw Marinette as a friend—true, she's cute, selfless, kind, and compassionate—wait, he's getting sidetracked. Marinette had all those good qualities but it's something he's always admired about her. How she could go from meek and shy, to fierce and brave is a thing Adrien always found endearing (and adorable) _fuck_; It made her stand out from the rest. Everyone depended on her, hell they all loved her to no end. But that didn't justify these unexpected turn of events. What if, what if he's always harbored these feelings? What if they were buried somewhere deep in the subconscious of his mind—no, his heart. However, Adrien was…Chat was too stubborn to let go of his love for Ladybug, even though time and time again, the young spotted heroine turned him down. It's his fault anyway, for persisting that is. His nose scrunched in disgust; what kind of creep was he? Adrien sighed, running nimble fingers through his hair. Humming softly as his things were in their place, Adrien walked out, noticing his girlfriend waiting for him by the side of the door, smiling happily as their eyes met.

This causes Adrien to cringe, a (fake) smile on his boyish face. However deep in his mind and heart, he imagined another pair of eyes. As Adrien reached Kagami, he weakly offered his hand and in turn, her own grabbed ahold of it and gave it a tight squeeze and the pair walked down the narrow walkway, descending the stairs. As the couple continued on their way, they walked down the steps at the entrance of the school, getting ready to depart and bid farewell. As they stopped a few inches before Adrien's lift, Kagami gazed up expectantly; her eyes shining beautifully under the sun's warm rays. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned in, Adrien's demeanor wanes and he jerked backwards; clothed skin touching the cool metal of the limo. Kagami sensing this, slowly opened her eyes. Worriedly, she peered up and tilted her head.

"Adrien?"

"Ah, it's nothing.." Adrien began, "I'm just not feeling too well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Waving goodbye and a quick peck on her temple, Adrien got inside the car as they drove off the second be stepped foot inside. The glass rolled up, blocking his view from Gorilla, Plagg slipped out of his hiding place and sat on his shoulder.

"So…" The little kwami began.

"Just what the hell is wrong with me?" The blonde sighed, a frustrated grumbled within his throat. "I'm supposed to be in love with my girlfriend. Moving on, but apparently I turn out to have feelings for Marinette??"

"Look kid, feelings aren't easy. Let's just take a moment to think about these—"

"No!" Adrien harshly snarled. "It's not right. Here I am, imaging it is Marinette that I'm kissing, hugging, holding hands with! It's just not fair to _her_."

Plagg shook his head solemnly, hovering next to his charge as the tiny god placed a paw against the boy's cheek.

_'If only you took your time to heal, to move on. If you'd just listen to me when I said don't go jumping into a relationship you're not ready or committed for.'_

_If only._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shdhshfh, I was struggling to edit on my tablet so I said fuck that and ended up editing the last few bits on my phone, and Jesus was it easier! Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
